Merry Meetings
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: Buffy is hunting a group of Goblins in the Forest not quite realizing that she is in another time and place, that is until she meets someone unexpected. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Meeting Robin

Merry Meetings.

Written for FaithUnbreakable's 4-Letter-Drabble-Challenge on Tthfanfic (dot) com.

Words, names and letters will be at the end of the Drabble.

Disclaimer at the end.

* * *

Up until this point visiting merry old England had been wonderful. Shopping, while expensive, was most enjoyable. This wasn't just the land of tweed! She was utterly delighted with many of her purchases.

It was also good to catch up with Giles and to see the sights. She even got out to tour, which brought her here. Chasing a group of goblins through Sherwood Forest. Now her new shoes were ruined and the slippery little goblins were egging her on jumping up in trees and throwing things at her. Sticks, stones and dead squirrels.

It was the dead squirrels that were really pissing her off. What kind of sick demon did that to cute little squirrels? Not to mention the blood that now stained her new clothes. Not even Sweet was that evil and he tortured her and her friends with medleys about mustard.

To top everything off she was hopelessly lost, she had no idea about how to get back to the little bed and breakfast she was staying at.

One of them poked it's head out of the bushes next to her, instantly she lashed out at it with her sword but it was gone before it could make contact.

"You grimy little gremlin! Hold still so I can slay you already." Buffy grumbled.

Robin arched his brow at the young woman the goblins were waging war with. She was petite and lovely and wearing tights. He had seen young woman who attempted to dress as men to hide from their betrothed before, but if that was what she was trying to do he would eat his hood! Her shiny black pants fit to her curves like a second skin and left little to the imagination. She was all woman and he decided to try and make friends.

He attempted to hide his appreciation for her remarkable and most unconventional clothing and cautiously stepped out from the thick shrubberies.

"May I be of service Milady?" He asked with a graceful bow.

Buffy smiled at the handsome, if odd, man just as one of the goblins that she had been tracking dumped some water on her from the safety of the trees above.

"Erugh!" Buffy growled with a feral light in her eye and turning to the man asked. "Can I borrow your bow and arrows Twinkle Toes?" Without waiting for an answer she picked up his bow and quiver of arrows.

"You must be jesting milady! You could never hope to draw that bow, I'd be glad to kill them for you but they are too darn quick milady." Before he could finish his sentence however Buffy had drawn and shot the bow 7 times.

Robin looked around him in shock at the bodies of the dead goblins lying all around. He and his Merry Men were always delighted when they managed to take down even one of these little devils but the lady had killed the whole group.

"Hey, Thanks. Those buggers were driving me nuts and I left my crossbow under my bed." She said and set his bow and quiver of arrows back down. "So are you dressed up for D and D or is there a renaissance fair in town or something?" She said looking at his leather jerkin and tights. She couldn't help thinking that they actually looked pretty darn good on him and accentuated his muscled thighs chest and arms.

Andrew always told her that she should really give Geeks who dress up a chance. She decided she was more than willing to give this guy one.

"I don't suppose you could direct me back to the bed and breakfast I was staying at? It is run by a little old lady and her many cats. I should call Giles and let him know that I took the Gremlins out of commission before Stripe got them eating after midnight." Buffy stated thinking that she had been spending too much time with Andrew and Xander.

"In truth milady I do not understand thy words." He stated. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Robin Hood." He stated bowing elegantly.

Buffy firmly held back the snicker that threatened to turn into a laugh. "Yeah right, and I'm the Lady Marion." She stated.

"It is an honor and privilege to meet you Lady Marion, please allow me to escort you to my camp. It would be an honor to protect the virtue and innocence of such a lovely lady." He stated and taking her hand he kissed it. Buffy could see that he was serious and couldn't help thinking. **_At least it isn't the world of nothing but shrimp.

* * *

_**

I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know.

brgi 3

Buffy Robinhood

Goblins and/or Gremlins

Innocence.

300 words. I think I went over the 300 words but that's ok.

I don't own Buffy or RobinHood.


	2. Meeting The Merry Men

Merry Meetings chapter 2 Meeting the Merry Men. 

I don't own Buffy or RobinHood. FYI.

* * *

Robin lead her on a short walk through the thicket, they exited to see a bonfire in the trees. There they could hear what gave his band of men their name. His men were drinking and laughing with one another, fighting and laughing. They were most certainly merry. 

Buffy blinked and held back a smile, if the men of her time looked like that when they dressed up she would probably dress up and join them. Rippling muscles and testosterone filled the glen but it still didn't keep her from smiling at their clothes, they were dressed like Peter Pan's Lost Boys or Santa's Little helpers. She was half waiting for them to be going over the Naughty and Nice list or to start singing about Never Neverland or something.

As she watched a giant of a man growled and launched into a frenzied battle with half the camp. Apparently a joke had been made at his expense and like a wild man he erupted into battle. Buffy decided to take back every thought about these men being anything like boys or elves. These were men like they didn't make them anymore. Though the way they were acting kind of did remind her of her wild and crazy cousins on her mothers side. She couldn't help but wonder if it was living away from the city that lead to such natural masculinity.

"Men." Robin's voice rang through the clearing breaking up the battle almost instantly. "We have a guest this night. I expect you all to treat her with the courtesy and respect she deserves." His words were a warning, Buffy realized, though she wasn't sure if he was warning them to play nicely or to keep their hands to themselves. He held her hand possessively as he lead her down to where his men waited with wondering looks on their faces.

Some looked at her with undisguised lust and others with fear. She could hear whispers of the men wondering if Robin had brought a witch back to curse them and winced. That was all she needed! With her Slayer strength and abilities she had a feeling they would be lining up to see if she could float like a witch or drown like a human, that or simply burn her at the stake. Taking a deep breath she decided to try and play nice.

"Hi guys, I guess you're Robin's Merry Men?" She asked with a bright smile. This brought a few laughs.

"Eye lass that we are. We've been blessed with the Lords Brew and the Kings deer, what more can a man ask for?" One of the men laughed in response.

"The company of a lovely woman." Robin answered with a smile of his own which made the rest of the camp laugh. "May I present Lady Marion of...where do you hail from milady?"

"Overseas, you won't have heard of it." She answered quickly.

At this point Robin introduced her to his men, people she had read about as a child. Little John, Friar Tuck, Much, Will Scarlet, even Allan A-Dale, there were others she had never heard about like, Peter the Pickpocket, Bill the cartwright and Gareth who winked playfully at her not to mention the two that crossed themselves still under the impression that she was a witch as they eyed her strange clothes; Brian the hostler, and John. The last two looked like troublemakers and Buffy decided to give them a wide berth but also keep an eye on them.

The last member of their group was away and she wondered what he was really like. Nazir the Saracen warrior.

Still it had amazed her to meet these men of legend, She had loved all the different stories and shows about Robin Hood and she was amazed that so many of them had gotten little things right. Even the Disney version of Robin Hood had gotten some things correct, granted none of them were hideous human-animal hybrids but Little John was remarkably bear-like. Large and dangerous with a soft and gentle side.

All the Merry Men and Robin himself reminded her of herself, the way she used to be before she had become jaded; before things had gotten really bad. The way they lived and cherished each moment reminded her of how she used to hold harder to life and love because she knew it could be so very fleeting. They worked hard, battled against injustice and yes, the occasional demon who haunted the Forest but they also sparkled with life. Yes, most of the merry men had welcomed her with open arms and wandering hands, which she would immediately chastise if Robin didn't beat her to it. He was incredibly protective of her and she got the feeling a little jealous, especially when Allan attempted to woo her with songs of love and devotion, praising her beauty and grace. Buffy couldn't help feeling flattered by them not to mention a little embarrassed.

As disturbing and frightening as it was to think that she was meeting Robin Hood and his Merry Men she couldn't help the sparkle and smile that lit her face. Because of her love of the stories of Robin Hood and his Merry Men she couldn't help being happy despite her situation. Now she just had to figure out a way to get home and get out of here before the real Lady Marion showed up.

She was just thinking about this when Nazir the Saracen Warrior, who had been born in the Holy Lands and had come to England for reasons of his own, returned to camp. She stood to meet him and instantly memories of her life as a lady, and slayer in this time flooded her mind causing her to collapse in a faint. Robin was instantly holding her and looking down on her with worried eyes.

"Lady Marion what ails thee?" He whispered gently to her.

Buffy blushed and was embarrassed for showing such weakness, she could hardly explain that she had just been given an entire lifetime of memories in a single moment that had overwhelmed her. It sounded ridiculous. Also she really didn't want the few of Robins men who did not like her and were whispering words like witch, and evil spell under their breaths.

"I'm fine, I just got up too fast." She lied with a smile on her face. Robin continued to look worried and mother-hen-ish but she got back to her feet and turned to Nazir who bowed deeply showing her honor that was not usually awarded to women.

"Lady Marion it is an honor to meet you again." He stated in English, then asked in his native tongue which she shockingly understood, "I offer my services to you in your battle against the demon it would be an honor to fight beside the Slayer who saved my sister from the eternal death. I owe you more than my life Buffy"

Buffy blinked as her mind supplied her with the memory of meeting him after saving his sister, from a vampire while she was in the holy lands with her cousin. She remembered him swearing his life to her in a life debt. She remembered training with him and becoming friends. She had left him without saying goodby because she refused to let him sacrifice his life for hers. Deep down she knew that he would follow her to this land though she hoped he would find his happiness and live.

With a start she realized that she was standing in shock and silence as the entire camp seemed to be staring at her. She realized that she had not responded and that Nazir thought she had a vision of some great evil that she must fight and was offering her his help, but it was more than that. He thought that since she had left without word that she did not think that he could be a help to her in her fight. He thought that she looked down upon him and his abilities as a warrior.

"I have no enemies to slay this night, but should they come I would be honored to fight at your side. You have always had my respect for your abilities my friend" She replied speaking in his native tongue without the slightest accent. The tiny Saracen was still angry with her, but he was also happy to see her.

She was too overwhelmed with her new memories and the thought that left her freaking out on the inside, the thought that was too unbelievable for words. Even for her, the Slayer who had defeated a Hell God. Unbelievable or not it didn't change the fact that she was in fact, Lady Marion just returned to England from the Holy Lands and her cousin King Richard the Lionheart. She couldn't help wondering what the Powers That Be were up to. But could barely consider it as she requested a place to lie down, she was in far too much shock to consider anything else but sleep.

* * *

Buffy slept in the most comfortable place Robin could find for her, his own pallet. He himself had chosen a point between her and his men, as if to make good on his promise to protect her "innocence." Buffy appreciated it and thought it was very sweet of him. After all he had no idea she could protect herself from the rougher elements of his men. 

She hoped and prayed when she fell asleep that she wouldn't have one of "those" dreams tonight. With some of the men whispering she was a witch sent to be-spell their leader and lead them to ruin. She could steal hear Brian and John whispering that no lady would wear clothing as revealing as hers and the material was something that only a witch would be able to get. The last thing she needed was to wake from a slayer dream screaming, as she occasionally did.

Eventually she dropped off to sleep and dreamt dreams of Whistler coming to talk to her and telling her about her destiny as the Lady Marion. He told her that the powers had given her a new identity in this world and provided her with a watcher and protectors. Who would be combing the forest to find her. She was given memories and a past as well as a mission and purpose. Next she dreamt of a group of demons in the forest and what would happen to Robin and his men if she didn't go take care of the problem.

Buffy gasped and sat up. Finding that her dreams and memories were true left her feeling angry and upset. Why was her life never her own? Thinking about the horrible images of what happened to Robin and his men she sat up and gathered her weapons. She didn't want anything to happen to these men. They were protectors of the weak and innocent. So she decided to go hunting again, besides she could use a good fight to let off some steam.

Drawing upon her slayers powers she sipped past the men silently she woke Nazir who was ready to follow her in an instant. Together they slipped into the forest moving with speed and stealth she lead him to where she knew the demons were.

As stealthy as they were, they were not unnoticed. John was on watch and seeing her slip away ran to wake Brian. Together they slipped after her hoping to get proof that she was a witch. John and Brian in turn tried to be stealthy but were not slayers, and so the majority of the rest of the camp woke and followed wondering what was going on.

Buffy had thought about leaving without Nazir but it was always good to have backup and if her false memories were at all accurate then he was a good man to have watch her back.

And so it was that when Buffy and Nazir found the nest of demons, that John and Brian rejoiced believing that they had found proof that she was indeed the devils woman.

Mean while Robin's heart raced wildly to see this lovely woman walk right into a nest of devils that would surely be the death of her. What happened next was a shock for all those watching. Before Robin could draw his bow to try and save her they heard the creature address Marion.

"Slayer." It hissed in anger.

"Slayee." She replied evenly and without further warning she launched into a brutal and vicious attack that left all parties watching, except for Nazir, stunned beyond belief.

* * *

Words: WDLN Wild man, Wistler, Witch. Lovely or Luck, Dreams, Destiny, Never Neverland, Naughty and Nice. 

Please Review.


End file.
